Au plus beau de tous les Lys
by deborah.vaissac
Summary: Severus au crépuscule de sa vie se souvient lors de ses derniers instants de Lily, sa vie et son erreur monumentale envers elle, le repentir le fera t-il entrer aux portes du paradis ? Une petite Review serai la bien venue Amis Snapiens et Snapiennes !


Sombre, s'il fallait un seul mot pour qualifier ma misérable existence c'est bien celui-ci, naître du néant, des ténèbres cela vous semble impossible et pourtant c'est ainsi que je naquis en janvier au cœur même de l'hiver, tel un perce-neige synonyme de renouveau. Mais hélas les augures célestes avaient malheureusement décidé de bouder mon berceau et ma vie commença tel en enfer et cet enfer avait un nom TOBIAS. Dès ma première inspiration de son odeur, j'avais su ce qu'il était, une âme putride pervertie engluée dans l'alcool qu'il consomme plus que de raison pour oublier ses multiples échecs mais surtout pour m'oublier MOI enfant ingrat trop braillard qui le privait d'une épouse sur laquelle il venait à peine d'apposer sa marque cruelle. J'étais donc pour lui l'instrument de sa rébellion et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter c'est alors qu'il décida de me haïr et au lieu de me prodiguer caresses et mots tendres comme n'importe quel père l'aurait fait, il usait avec une certaine jouissance d'un nerfs de bœuf prenant plaisir à voir mon dos si jeune se plier à chaque coup .

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine, pourquoi tant de rancœur et de rejet, les seules paroles que je parvins à recueillir de sa part furent « Elle m'a imposé », j'avais 10 ans et je venais d'avoir la confirmation que je n'étais pas voulu même si ma mère m'en avait tant de fois assuré le contraire, me racontant la prévenance de mon père avant ma naissance mais tout ces récits étaient si flous comme s'ils n'avaient été que des rêves mais je préférais la laisser à ses douces rêveries qui l'aidaient sans doute à vivre l'enfer et j'en profitais donc pour partir, partir loin, j'avais envie d'aventure, de devenir comme un de ces chevaliers grands, nobles et forts afin de pouvoir ensuite le chasser de nos vies, mais il était clair que le destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi mais il mit sur ma route le plus beau des présents.

Lily, un nom doux comme le lys, des yeux comparables à ces précieuses émeraudes à jamais étincelantes et cette gentillesse surtout ! Lily était trop gentille et généreuse pour son propre bien, combien de fois lors de leurs multiples promenades d'adolescents à Poudlard il n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter, « Cela finira par te tuer » lui avait-il répliqué ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répondu d'un haussement d'épaule en lui disant « au moins j'aurais accompli quelque chose de ma vie, j'aurais rendu des gens heureux ». Il se souvenait de leurs longues promenades, des ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant indomptables, de ce parfum de fraises des bois qu'elle aimait à porter, de cette chemise légèrement ouverte sur la poitrine, de ce rire cristallin, comment oublier ?

Je m'en veux tellement ma douce fleur de Lys, que ces mots honteux aient franchit la barre de mes lèvres, qu'ils aient plongé ton visage sous une avalanche de larmes, qu'ils aient éteint la flamme qui animait tes si beaux yeux, qu'ils aient ravagé ton jeune coeur de jouvencelle. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ne fut pas là , j'aurais tellement aimé avoir eu le courage de crier ton nom, de courir après toi ,de te prendre dans mes bras, de te laisser même me frapper tant je l'ai mérité mais voila je n'ai pas eu CE COURAGE ! Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas eu ? Parce que j'ai eu peur, oui ma Lily, mon ange, peur de la rumeur, peur de perdre les seuls amis qui m'avaient accepté en leurs seins puis que tes chers Maraudeurs m'avaient refusé dès le premier jour la moindre chance d'avoir l'impression de compter pour quelques uns. Je me suis donc réfugié dans leur sales jupons acceptant tout et même la pire des choses devoir te haïr, j'ai cru que je perdrais mon cœur, j'ai cru même mourir mais il en était ainsi pour ta sécurité comme pour la tienne j'acceptais donc cette sale besogne et voila pourquoi de telle paroles sortirent bien malgré moi . Jamais je n'oublierais ce dernier regard, le tout dernier que tu me lanças de ta vie de mortelle, il était vide, vide d'amour, vide de joie, vide de tout, il me faisait peur, j'avais l'impression que les ténèbres que j'avais tellement eut du mal à quitter avaient fini par me retrouver et allaient m'imposer une douloureuse emprise c'est pour cela que je ne pu jamais plus lever les yeux sur toi sans ressentir ce vide menaçant qui n'hésiterai pas à m'engloutir à la moindre occasion. Tu partis donc pour toujours de ma vie, vie que tu avais modelée, façonnée pendant toutes ces années, vie qui n'avait plus d'intérêt pour moi si tu n'en faisais plus partie, je me laissais donc faire, modelé par les idées de ces amis de pacotilles qui me révélèrent une nature que je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner chez moi, LE MAL.

Oui le MAL, mon doux ange, je l'acceptais avec un vil plaisir et il devint donc mon salut m'empêchant de penser à toi, m'empêchant de penser à la lumière m'enfermant dans la spirale confiante de la mort cruelle et insensée que je distillais sans même le réaliser. Et c'est là un soir de juin , peu de temps avant de te perdre, que je réalisais ce que j'étais, j'étais TOBIAS, l'incarnation de ce que j'ai tant de fois essayer d'éloigner de moi et de ma mère je l'étais devenu par le truchement de la génétique pensais-je tristement. J'avais honte, une honte si grande qu'elle m'étouffait, me coupant l'appétit me servant comme unique repas, les longues heures de tortures quotidiennes auxquelles j'étais forcé d'assister. Je décidais alors de changer, mais malheureusement il fut trop tard, trop tard pour toi, trop tard pour éviter cette fin si précoce, trop tard pour tout te dire ,le destin me refusait même de te faire mon repentir, comme pour me punir éternellement d'avoir si horriblement agit par le passé. Même le grand horloger de ce monde n'avait plus de compassion pour la pauvre abomination que je suis et m'a donc laissé errer l'âme en peine, me forçant à affronter pendant ces longues années le regard de ton rejeton, de celui qui aurait du être mien, de ces yeux qui auraient dut être tiens et non siens qui auraient pu me dire tant de chose, mais je n'y voyais dedans que le reflet de ma plus grande erreur.

Aujourd'hui c'est la fin, je sens le venin parcourir lentement mon corps, monter lentement jusqu'au cœur, j'ai mal je suffoque mais je suis presque heureux ! Oui ma douce heureux et libre de pouvoir dans cette autre vie qui m'est enfin offerte et que j'attends depuis tant d'années, de pouvoir enfin te retrouver, de pouvoir te regarder pour toute l'éternité sans une parole, de saisir cette main que tu me tendras parce que je sais que ton cœur est bon, mais je dois rêver il me semble te voir ou serais-ce Potter, tes yeux mon amour, je m'y plonge enfin pour te rejoindre dans un dernier soupir sur l'autre rive.

A jamais mon cœur sera tien.


End file.
